Together
by RacRules
Summary: Oneshot. Its Bonnie's first day of kindergarten! When Woody gets to class, he finds an old friend on the Toy Sale table. WoodyXBo, slight BuzzXJessie


Yeah, yeah, yeah. I need to update Meeting the Others. But I'm on such a Toy Story obsession right now, its overriding my other Disney obsession.

I guess this is a bit of a sequel to "The Garage Sale."

Marie-Claire was named after my kindergarten best friend.

* * *

"Honey, do you really need to bring your toys to school?" Bonnie's mother stood at the doorway, arms crossed and eyes looking down at her nervous child.

Bonnie gave a quick but affirmative nod, hugging Woody and Buttercup tighter to her was all ready for her first day of school, crisp new clothes on her body and new supplies in her case. Jessie and Buzz were sticking out her open backpack.

"They'll have plenty of toys at kindergarten for you to play with."

Bonnie simply squeezed them more.

Her mother sighed, letting her arms drop to her sides. Her eyes softened. "Alright. But just these four, okay? No more."

Bonnie nodded happily, sticking Woody and Buttercup into the bag with their friends and strapping it onto her back. She followed closely behind her mother to the car, hopping into her car seat and immediately trying to take out her toys again.

"No, honey, let's wait till we get to the school." Her mother said, pushing them back into the bag. She strapped herself into the driver's seat and pulled out of the driveway.

"I remember Andy's first day of kindergarten." Woody whispered, quietly so Bonnie could not hear.

"Yeah?" Buttercup said, resting in the corner of the backpack. "What's it like?"

"If it's anything like Emily's was," Jessie said, sitting next to Buzz with their hands laced together, "There are lots of kids, lots of crafts, and lots of noise."

"Sounds about right." Woody smiled, resting his head back. The drive continued until they reached the school, a large brick building bursting with children. A plastic playground was farther down the campus, something the toys hadn't seen in quite a while.

Bonnie gripped her carseat.

"Come on, honey, its okay." Her mother tried to pry her out, but Bonnie shook her head ferociously. "You'll have lots of fun and make lots of new friends." Finally, she got the shy girl out of the car, trying to keep from tripping over her as they walked. The child reached into her bag and pulled out Jessie, holding her closely as they entered the classroom.

The kindergarten teacher had a bright smile and a long jean skirt, her rainbow shirt too loose for her body. "Who is this?" She asked, leaning down close (a little too close) to Bonnie.

"This is Bonnie." Her mother said, leaning down and gripping her daughter's shoulders. "She's quite shy."

"I can see that." The teacher laughed, then noticing the cowgirl doll in her arms. "And who might _this _be?"

Bonnie took her knuckle out of her mouth just long enough to whisper a small "Jessie."

"Why don't you introduce her to the rest of your toys?" Her mother said, helping Bonnie out of her backpack. Bonnie opened it up, taking out her toys one by one and telling the teacher their names.

"Those are very nice toys indeed."

Bonnie nodded softly.

"There's a play area over there; you can take them over. And remember, if you have any old toys you'd like to donate," The teacher nodded towards a table over by the wall, covered in old toys. "We're having a toy sale to raise money for the class field trip to the local bakery."

"Budget cuts taking a toll on you, huh?"

"_Oh, _yes. I tell you, it's nearly _impossible _to…"

Bonnie left the adults to their chatter, instead settling into the farthest corner of the play area. She took out the rest of her toys, quietly playing with them by herself.

"Hi." Bonnie looked up to see a small, thin girl with soft blond curls and kind blue eyes that took up much of her tiny face. She held a school girl doll in her arms. "Can I play with you?" She asked, giving a shy smile.

Bonnie instinctively pulled back, the girl obviously disappointed. However, after a few moments, Bonnie cautiously scooted forward. Her classmate grinned at sat down in front of her.

"I'm Marie-Claire." She said, "And this is Sarah." She held up the doll. Bonnie introduced her toys, Marie-Claire taking a particular interest in Jessie.

"She's so pretty." She said, tugging at her braid. The girls played for the rest of the free time, smiling and laughing.

"Children, it's time for recess!" Their teacher called. They walked off hand in hand.

Jessie shook off, standing. "Boy, this is just like the good old days. It's been so long since I've been to kindergarten."

Sarah stood too. She had strait brown hair made of string, a felt body, and sewn on sky blue eyes. She sighed, padding down her blue plaid skirt. "You've been to kindergarten before?" She asked. "I thought this was your owner's first day." She spoke with what sounded like a strong New York accent. Realizing the toys were trying not to stare, she rolled her eyes. "Marie-Claire's mom brought me down from FAO Swartz."

"Ooh." The toys raised their eyebrows at the prestigious name.

"Anyway, Bonnie is Jessie's _third owner._" Buttercup told her, brushing off his mane.

"_Third_?" Sarah eyes went wide. "Wow. You a hand-me-down? From her sister or something?"

Jessie gave a weak smile. "It's a long story."

"Well, you should thank your lucky stars you got a new owner after your first." Sarah leaned against the bookshelf. "Most toys don't even make it that far. Like them." She nodded her head at the table.

On it sat dozens of tired old toys, many broken and worn. Some of them, obvious new arrivals to the space, were crying into the arms of the others, sobbing about how their owner could have left them here. Others were staring enviously at the toys over in the play area, eyes full of desire. The rest were simply sitting in shame.

"How sad." Jessie whispered.

Buzz nodded. "It's like a garage sale, but they actually have to watch other toys get played with. It's torture."

Jessie took his arm, and they walked off together to talk to some of the other children's toys. Sarah watched them go.

"They a thing?" She asked Woody and Buttercup.

"Yeah, they're a…thing, I guess." Woody answered, stuttering a bit.

"Hm." She said looking away. "I woulda thought you two'd be a thing."

"Wh…Wait, you two as in Jessie and I?" Woody shuddered. "Oh, God, no. Jessie's practically my little sister."

"Ok, then." Sarah shrugged. Buttercup sighed.

"Not that this isn't completely riveting," he said, smirking, "But I'm going to go join the 'thing' and meet the other toys." Sarah nodded, following.

"You coming?" She called back to Woody.

"Maybe later." He said. He sat down against the bookshelf. He hadn't thought about it in a while, but since Sarah pointed out Jessie and Buzz's "thing,"…he was a bit lonely. He had someone like that once, but she was now long gone. He hadn't seen her in years.

He began to walk the classroom. All this time, and he still hasn't really forgiven Molly for giving her giving her away like that. There's no telling where she was now.

He rested by the metal leg of a table. He hadn't realized which table, however, until he heard the voice above him.

"Hey, ain't you one of the student's toys?" Woody looked up to see a faded green teddy bear wearing a purple "Camp Franklin" t-shirt.

"Yeah. How are you?" He called back. The bear looked shocked, retreating to whisper with a few of the other abandoned toys. Woody raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He said.

"Nothing…" the bear replied, turning his head and looking embarrassed. "It's just that toys with owners usually don't talk to us."

"Really?"

"Nah." The bear looked down with his scratched plastic eyes. "You can come up, if you want. We don't get company very often."

"I don't get it." Woody wheezed as he struggled up the table leg before being pulled up by the toys. "How come nobody here get's purchased? Kindergartners love new toys."

"Oh, some of us do." A small foam horse said, half its tail missing. "Some of the toys donated are barely used or even new. Those go quickly. Sometimes a kid wants to buy one of us, but the parent always says that we're not good enough."

"Some of us have been here for almost a year." The bear continued. "Ms. Reeds, that's the teacher, just doesn't know what to do with us. She doesn't believe in throwing away all this plastic, bad for the environment or something. She just leaves us here."

"Even during the summer?" Woody asked, open eyed.

"Even during the summer."

"Wow." Woody looked around the table. Most of the toys were now looking at him, in interest or even spite. He knew how it felt, being left not played with for obscene amounts of time. Still, he couldn't help but feel for them, sitting up on this overcrowded table watching other toys get owners and homes simply because they were newer.

"Yeah, it sucks." A rubber boy on a skateboard rolled up to Woody, shaggy blond "hair" covering most of his face. "And no one's been here longer than the lamp lady."

"Lamp lady?" Woody asked. He knew items like lamps had it the toughest; they were often fragile, and not as easily stored as toys. His heart immediately fell, remembering Bo and her fate so many years ago.

"Yeah," the boy said, "This chick is scratched and chipped everywhere. She even lost the sheep thing that came on her lamp."

Woody's mouth dropped. _There's no way…its impossible…_ "Sheep thing?" He managed to force out of his mouth. "Is she…is she by a-any chance a Bo Peep figure?"

The boy gave a confused look at his stuttering, but nodded.

"Can I see her?"

"You really want to?" The kid asked, cocking his head to the side. "Why?"

"P...please just take me to her." Woody clenched his hands together. "Please."

The boy shrugged, hopping onto his skateboard and pushing across the table. The cowboy toy followed as well as he could, his feet feeling as heavy as lead.

And there she was.

Woody couldn't move. After all this years, remembering her missing her, she was sitting right in front of him. Her back was turned, but he could see she was still beautiful.

"Uh, hey, Miss Peep?" the skateboard boy said. "There's some dude here to see you."

Bo slowly and reluctantly turned her head, obviously not expecting much. But when she could finally see him, her eyes burst wide.

"Oh my goodness…" she whispered, breathless. "Its…its…"

"Its me, Woody." He said, stepping forward. The skateboard kid rolled away, but Woody didn't notice. It was then that he realized what she had been going through all these years. Her arms were lined with scratches, fingers chipped. The tip of her staff had broken off, and dark spots of discolor covered her dress. Through it all, though, she was still his pretty Bo.

"You haven't been left on the table, have you?" she said, terrified and concerned.

"No, no." Woody rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm here with my new owner, Bonnie."

"Wha…what about Andy?" she breathed out.

"All grown up. He gave us to Bonnie."

She raised her eyebrows. "_All_ of you?"

His heart felt heavy again. He suddenly remembered everyone lost over the years. "No. Not all of us." He listed the toys still together, her face falling after he finished.

"So little." She mumbled, gripping her staff. "Are you the only one here?"

"No. Jessie, Buzz, and another one of Bonnie's toys are here too."

"Woody, where are you?" It was Buzz's voice. Woody turned to see the space toy climbing up the table leg. "Woody, I—_Bo?_" Buzz's jaw dropped. He walked up to them, his mouth not closing. "Buh…Bo? How the heck did you get here?"

"The girl who bought me grew up." Bo gave a weak smile. "I got donated."

"Whoa…" Buzz blinked twice, still staring at her. He then turned, bending over the side of the table. "Jessie! You won't believe this!"

"I won't believe what?" She called, stepping into view.

Bo went over to the side.

"Hi, honey." She said down to her.

Jessie stared up in shock for a few moments. "YEEEHAAAW!" she shouted, jumping up and down. "What in the name of the Great Frontier are you doin' here?"

Suddenly, a blaring bell rang. All the toys started rushing to get back into place.

"The recess bell!" Woody cried.

"That's what I was going to tell you!" Buzz pulled him off the table, sliding down its leg. "The kids are coming back soon!"

"I'll be back!" Woody yelled back up to Bo, who waved.

"I know you will." She replied with a soft smile.

The children burst through the door of the classroom just as the toys made it back to their places. They spent the rest of their day at their desks, coloring and writing. Woody's eyes often went to the table, wishing he could go over there.

Finally, after what seemed like days, the school bell rang. Bonnie gathered her things, giggling with Marie-Claire as they ran over to collect their toys.

"You guys had a nice time while we were gone?" Marie-Claire joked, helping the toys get into their owners backpack.

_More than you could ever know. _Woody thought. Now that he knew Bo was there, he could be with her every school day for a whole fifty minutes, lunch and recess.

Bonnie's mother came to the door to take her home. Bonnie leaped forward to give her a hug, almost making her trip.

"Whoa!" She said, catching her balance. "Did you have a fun day?"

"Uh-huh!" Bonnie said, taking her arm. They began to walk off, but then she stopped.

"What is it, sweetie?" Her mother asked, but her attention was focused squarely on a small Little Bo Peep lamp. It was rather old and worn, but had obviously once been very nice looking.

"Mommy…" Bonnie pointed at it. "Can I have it?"

"That, honey? Are you sure?" Her mom pressed her lips together, scratching her head. "There are nicer toys here."

Bonnie shook her little head. "I want that one. _Please_?" Her big eyes looked up at her.

"How much?" Her mother asked Ms. Reeds.

"Five dollars."

"Alright."

Bonnie let out a cheer. Ms. Reeds smiled, taking out a box to pack her in.

"Poor thing's been here since we started the sale." She said, filling in the packing plastic. "Its good she'll finally get a home."

Bonnie's mother took the box, paid her money, and led them out the door.

Bo grinned inside the dark. All this time…and she will go home with the exact toys she started with. Her happiness swelled inside her. _Won't Woody be surprised when we get home_. She thought, and waited to see daylight again.


End file.
